


Wait and See

by WhyWouldIEver



Series: Hurry Up and Wait (verse) [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: A bit of awkwardness but not uncomfortably so, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, harry was a bit lonely but now he gets an eggsy cuddle, imperfect sex, shades of fuckboy-esque Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWouldIEver/pseuds/WhyWouldIEver
Summary: A first date, a first time with each other, and seconds the next morning. A sequel toHurry Up and Wait.





	Wait and See

**Author's Note:**

> This story directly follows Hurry Up and Wait. I'd read that first as there are a few callbacks that will sound odd if you haven't read the first story, but it's probably not entirely necessary since this is basically 97% sex. No epithets in sight this time, since Harry knows Eggsy's name. \o/
> 
> **Bold** is Eggsy texting.  
>  _Italics_ is Harry.  
>     
> Dedicated to all those who wanted a sequel, especially zebraljb. I hope you like it!

The first thing Harry does when he wakes up in the morning is check his phone to see whether the events of the previous evening happened or were all some sort of dreamtime fantasy possibly brought on by a late onset midlife crisis delusion. Merlin would love that, he’s absolutely sure of it. He scrolls through the last few texts, a warm smile blossoming on his face as he remembers the conversation—if it could really be called that—he had with Eggsy. An interesting name, that, and Harry admits he is most curious to learn the story behind it later. He gets up from bed and goes about his usual morning routine before heading into the shop for the day. If he’s rather more chipper than usual on his short commute, that’s no one’s business but his own.

The rest of the day passes by slowly, anticipation a nearly forgotten feeling for Harry, and it makes the day drag along. Even Merlin picks up on his impatience with a quirked brow behind his glasses, but in typical Merlin fashion, he refuses to ask outright what exactly is going on to put Harry in such a mood.

After a long day of meetings with the other Kingsman, lunch with Arthur, a new training simulation at HQ, and more quirked brows than he can tolerate from Merlin, Harry finally takes his leave for the day. He stops by Merlin’s office with a brief parting shot, “I have a date,” and smiles triumphantly at the look of shock that briefly passes across Merlin’s face before it’s schooled once more into a look of apathy.

On his return commute home, his phone buzzes with an incoming message, and he pulls out his phone to see a text from Eggsy.

**Still off at 8 if you wanna meet me outside**

_I’ll be there._

**Sweet**  
**In the meantime**  
**You want a taste of what I got up to this morning?**  
**What I was thinking about the entire time?**

_Yes._

A few moments later, the text window pings with a playable message. Waiting to press play takes a level of willpower Harry didn’t realize he possessed, but the video isn’t one he wants to share with anyone, let alone a Kingsman driver. The Kingsman gossip mill would certainly work overtime on that one, and Harry doesn’t particularly wish to hear pointed digs from a smirking James for the next few weeks, or have to deal with Merlin rolling his eyes in that way he does that makes clear he’s not only laughing at you, but judging you and finds you wanting.

Harry says his goodbye to the driver as they arrive at his home and quickly goes about his security check as he walks in the door. He enters his office and tortures himself a little longer as he pours himself a drink, then finally takes his seat, pulls up the video, and hits play.

It’s Eggsy in bed, morning light pouring in from a nearby curtained window adding a foggy haze as it spills across his body. He’s touching himself, clearly struggling to keep quiet. Harry can hear deep breaths through his nose, bitten off little moans that he can’t contain as his hand moves along his cock. Barely a minute later, he lets loose a breathy, whispered, “Fuck,” and then the video stops.

Harry groans in frustration, desperate to see the moment to completion. He lets out a deep sigh to calm down, shifting his hips along his chair in discomfort, and types a response.

_Lovely, but I think you forgot something._

**Oh yeah? What’s that?**

_The ending._

Harry sits, takes a few sips of his drink, extends his legs out underneath his desk to get a little more comfortable as he awaits Eggsy’s reply.

**Can’t spoil all the fun. Gotta leave a little for later, yeah?  
Wanna know what I was thinking about?**

_Yes._

**I was thinking about you in that suit you was wearing when I saw you at the shop yesterday**  
**Lookin all put together**  
**And then I was thinking about how I’m gonna undress you later**  
**Get you on your bed**

Harry waits for more, but long, agonizing seconds pass by with nothing.

_And?_

**And you’ll just have to wait and see  
See you later, Harry**

* * *

For the first time in god knows how long, Harry makes sure he shows up somewhere on time. Merlin would not be amused if he found out that Harry can be prompt so long as there’s a beautiful boy waiting for him. But priorities, and all that.

In what he knows is spectacularly dramatic fashion, he leans up against the stone wall outside of the shop as he waits for Eggsy to get off work. A couple minutes past the hour, the shop door chimes as someone walks out, and Harry recognizes the silhouette, immediately calling out to him, “Eggsy.”

Eggsy turns toward Harry, his eyes doing a quick flick up and down Harry’s body in an unmistakable once over. “Nice suit,” he smirks, licks his lips, and walks over to where Harry is still perched against the wall.

“Well, you did mention your affinity for them.” Harry pushes off the wall and takes a few steps closer. “You look every bit as good as I remember.” And he does. A little tired, maybe. But the shadows of the nearest light are dancing off the sharp edges of his jaw and cheekbones in a way that’s bringing to mind a phrase Harry once heard someone say in jest, “You need a man with a strong jawline so you have a sturdy place to sit.” Harry smiles at Eggsy as pleasant as can be, knowing full well his innocent “who me?” glance never fools anyone with half a brain. “Better even, now that I can have a proper look at you.”

“I look like I just got off a never ending shift,” Eggsy scoffs, “and I’m starving. So,” he leans in and up and places a kiss on Harry’s cheek, “where are you taking me?”

Harry smiles, feeling much fonder than he thinks may be safe and warranted at this point in time. “I’m craving some fish and chips, if I’m being honest.”

Eggsy laughs. “Putting out all the stops, huh, Harry?” They both turn to head in the direction of the nearest shop right down the street, steps nearly in unison, close enough together that their arms occasionally brush as they pass by.

“Should I be?” Harry asks.

“Nah, I’d much rather eat fast and get on with the rest of the night.” Eggsy turns his head toward Harry, throws in an ostentatious wink.

After they enter the shop, they place their orders and get settled in a booth, Harry in his perfectly tailored suit, not a single hair out of place, and Eggsy fitting in with the casual vibe of the shop in simple jeans and a hoodie. For as awkward as Harry thinks it should be, all things considered, the conversation is surprisingly relaxed between them, if not a little charged with the knowledge of where the night will hopefully end.

They talk about the usual getting to know you topics, and Harry mentions his work as a tailor for Kingsman, skirting around the edges of the truth. Eggsy nods as he bites into a chip. “That explains the suits then. But how the hell are you so fit?” He rushes to explain, “No offense. It’s just that tailoring don’t seem like a job in need of a great physique.”

Harry grabs a napkin to blot at his lips, “I spent several years in the Royal Marines. I guess the discipline stayed with me.”

“Oh yeah? I was in the Marines for a bit.”

“Is that so?”

Eggsy nods as he takes a gulp of his drink before continuing, “I was only in training. I had to leave when my mum got pregnant. She needed help at home and Dean wasn’t gonna do it, so I left the Marines and came back here.”

“Dean?”

“My step-dad,” Eggsy says, disdain all but dripping from his voice. “Real prick, he is.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

Eggsy smiles half-heartedly, “Yeah, well...that was the end of my career as a Marine. Had a real tough time of it for a while, but one of mum’s friends knew a lady who knew another lady that took pity on me and helped me get this job. Been working it ever since.”

The conversation veers off onto other topics for a while longer, Eggsy finally telling a most curious Harry the story behind his name, and then Harry asks out of the blue, “So, Eggsy. Can you suck your own cock?”

Eggsy’s eyes shoot up to meet his across the table, mouth open in shock then morphing straight into a wicked grin. “I’ve done it once or twice. What bloke wouldn’t try it if he could? Never felt as good as the real thing, and it don’t matter how much gymnastics you do, it ain’t ever comfortable contorting yourself like that.” He sucks a bit of grease off his fingers, staring Harry down as if a direct challenge.

“Christ,” Harry breathes, honest-to-god flummoxed at the idea, images springing to mind that he knows he’ll return to when he’s alone.

With a grin, Eggsy throws his napkin down on his plate, leans in to Harry and speaks in a conspiratorial stage whisper. “We had a deal though, right?” He leans in ever closer, elbows knocking down on top of the table. “You buy me an ‘apology for being a perv’ dinner…” He trails off, lips quirking as he stares across the table at Harry.

“Yes?” Harry can feel the tension winding up between them, his own lips tilting in a smirk as he waits for Eggsy to say exactly what he wants out loud.

Eggsy responds beautifully, leaning in closer, eyes flicking back and forth between Harry’s in the short distance left between them. “And then I take you back to yours, and I fuck you right into your bed.”

* * *

The journey back to Harry’s house is mercifully short. He lets the both of them inside, turning toward Eggsy after he’s shut the front door. “Would you like a drink?” Harry leads Eggsy into the dining room, Eggsy stopping by the table, as Harry turns to discard his suit jacket along the back of a chair, “Do you have a preference?”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Eggsy says.

Harry pours two drinks, hands one glass to Eggsy, and takes a sip of his own. They stand there for a few moments, the silence veering into awkward territory for the first time that night as Harry struggles with how best to move the rest of the evening in the direction they’ve been aiming for since that very first mistaken text all those weeks ago.

Mercifully, Eggsy breaks the tension first, huffs a laugh as he knocks back his drink, sets it down on the table, and walks himself straight into Harry’s personal space.

Harry looks down at Eggsy standing before him, sees the same desire, the same curiosity he feels reflected back at him.

“Kiss me.” Eggsy grabs ahold of Harry’s tie, pulls him down the inches necessary to reach Harry’s lips with his own. The very first brush of their lips is soft, brief. Harry’s eyes close on instinct as the adrenaline of a first kiss skips along his nerves. He lets Eggsy take the lead, eager to see what he’s got to offer, and smiles as he feels Eggsy’s tongue sweep against his lower lip playfully. Harry brings his hand up to Eggsy’s face and smooths his thumb along the high point of Eggsy’s cheek, a pleased hum escaping as their lips part for a quick breath.

Harry’s eyes flutter open to see Eggsy’s own eyes already gazing back up at him, soft smile turning wicked with a cheekily raised eyebrow. Harry touches his thumb to the scar slashed through the middle, leans down, and takes Eggsy’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling back with a small tug, pleased to hear a sound of pleasure escape Eggsy’s lips. He mirrors Eggsy’s smile with another of his own, closes his eyes as Eggsy kisses him again. They find a natural rhythm, Harry’s head tilting to the side as the kiss deepens, a shiver running up his spine as Eggsy’s fingers slide up the side of his neck, back into his hair, guiding Harry exactly where Eggsy wants him. Harry finds himself lost in the thrill of simply kissing someone for the first time in a long while, learning Eggsy, his taste, the slightly chapped roughness of his lips, the way his hands cling just a little bit.

Eggsy pulls back not much later, both of them breathing heavier, lips tingling. Harry looks down only to see that he’s somehow still holding his glass, completely forgotten in the moment. Eggsy grabs it, sets it on the table, left behind. “Bedroom?”

Harry nods, turns to lead him upstairs, passing by the closed door of his office. He startles as Eggsy gets in a quick grope of his arse, smiles with a shake of his head as Eggsy laughs and rushes Harry that much faster the rest of the way into the bedroom.

As they enter, Harry turns back toward Eggsy, pulling him in for another heated kiss. Faster, wetter, less breath, the kiss amps up in intensity as Eggsy pulls on Harry’s lower lip with his teeth, his hand sliding along the collar of Harry’s shirt.

Harry lets his own hands explore as they kiss, smoothing down the length of Eggsy’s back over his jacket, coming to a stop on the delightful thickness of Eggsy’s arse in his jeans. He sinks his fingers into the fabric, uses his grip to pull Eggsy closer. Eggsy moans at the contact, moves his hands blindly to start undoing Harry’s tie. He pulls back to slip it free of Harry’s collar, then starts for the buttons of Harry’s shirt.

Harry simply stands and watches his face, the red tinge to his cheeks, his kiss-swollen lips, as Eggsy’s fingers pluck each button free. The moment the last button is undone, Eggsy leans back in to resume kissing, parts Harry’s shirt and yanks each side free of Harry’s trousers. He pushes the shirt off Harry’s shoulders, down his arms, the gentle slide of the fabric raising goosebumps against Harry’s skin in the chill of the room. Eggsy yanks the shirt at Harry’s wrists fruitlessly.

“The cufflinks,” Harry murmurs, barely parting his lips from Eggsy’s to speak.

Eggsy steps back, puzzled as he stares down at Harry’s wrists, “Oh, right,” and pulls one of Harry’s arms around so he can work the cufflink free. He takes a moment to guide Harry’s hand to his lips, closes them around the tip of Harry’s thumb as he peers up into his eyes, smirk shining bright as Harry groans in dismayed pleasure as Eggsy sucks with a wet sound, then lets his thumb pop free of his lips. He lets go of Harry’s hand and uncuffs the other sleeve, bites gently into the meat of Harry’s palm, and then stalls as he looks up at Harry with a question in his eyes.

“Where should I…?”

Harry interrupts as he suddenly understands, “Just on the table there is fine.” He finishes removing his shirt and tosses it in the general direction of the wardrobe to discard properly later. As Eggsy returns back within reach, he yanks him close, leans in for another kiss and works Eggsy free from his own jacket, slithers it down his shoulders onto the floor at their feet, and makes for Eggsy’s shirt.

Eggsy’s hands stop him, pull him away from the delicious heat of bare skin underneath his shirt. “Not yet,” he says, smiling as if he too is remembering saying the very same thing to Harry by text.

Harry smirks. “You are a bossy little thing.” He leans down and tilts his head to graze his teeth along Eggy’s throat, up to place a harder scrape right to the edge of Eggsy’s jaw. He breathes out a sigh against his skin as he feels Eggsy’s fingers playing at the top edge of Harry’s trousers, and he pulls back to watch as Eggsy brushes kisses along his chest, meanders in a line down his body until he comes to a kneel at Harry’s feet, peering up at Harry’s blitzed expression with a look of triumphant delight.

Eggsy lowers the zipper as slow as he pleases, teasing until Harry runs his fingers into his hair, yanks him forward to nuzzle against his cock. Eggsy laughs, then grumbles in exasperation as he tries to pull Harry’s legs free of his trousers, only for them to get stuck around the shoes still on Harry’s feet. He sits back and helps Harry undo and remove each one, followed by his socks, and finally gets his trousers slipped down Harry’s ridiculous long legs, throws them carelessly over his shoulder. He leans back up and rubs his face right into Harry’s cock where it strains hard in his underwear.

Harry stares down at him, drags the tips of his fingers along Eggsy’s jawline, smiles as Eggsy's eyes flutter back open to gaze up at Harry, bright green and lust blown.

Eggsy places the heat of his palm on the hard line of Harry’s cock over his pants with a groan that would seem over-the-top if not for the look in his eyes. “Been thinking about this ever since I got that first picture.” He tugs the waistband down carefully, licking his lips at the first sight of Harry’s cock, the delicious length of it, thick, the foreskin pulled back to reveal the gleaming head. He flicks his eyes up toward Harry’s own, and Harry stares back solid and unmovable as Eggsy skims his underwear down his legs, helps him step out. He immediately leans in and runs the tip of his nose up the underside of Harry’s cock, presses a kiss right beneath the head. He wraps his fingers in a loose circle around, strokes a slow tease up and then back down, foreskin gliding in a delicious jolt of pleasure along the ridge of Harry’s cockhead each time.

Harry takes a step back at Eggsy’s insistent nudge against the tops of his thighs, his knees hitting the edge of the bed behind him. He sits down on the end, Eggsy knee walking closer until he comes to a stop right between Harry’s spread legs. He leans back up to kiss Harry again, slow, surprisingly soft, and their lips part with a wet sound. Harry can do nothing but stare as Eggsy reclines back to take in his fill of Harry, lingering on his chest, down his torso back to the sight of his cock standing full, blood hot, desperate for touch. Harry groans as Eggsy sinks down to sit lower on his knees, leans in with no fanfare, and presses a series of gently sucking kisses to the tip, peppered down the length of him until his face is right alongside Harry’s balls, sucks one then the other into his mouth, gauging Harry’s reaction as he wraps his fingers around Harry’s cock to hold him steady.

After teasing him for a while longer, Eggsy gets to work, licking wet circles of pressure directly to the frenulum, eyes flicking up to stare into Harry’s own as he groans. He pops the head into his mouth and back out nice and slow to give Harry the best view of his cockhead distending Eggsy’s cheek, pulls off to press kisses along his cock in another tease until he feels Harry’s hand settle on the back of his head. Eggy opens his mouth and lets him inside, sucking in his cheeks as he fits as much of Harry into his mouth as he can, groaning deep in his chest as he feels Harry’s cock sink to his throat.

“Christ, Eggsy,” Harry grits, overwhelmed at the sight of his cock nudged so far inside his wet, warm mouth, the sensation of Eggsy sucking and licking along his cock buried as deep as it feels possible to go. “Where _is_ your gag reflex?”

Eggsy chokes on a laugh and has to pull back, releases Harry’s cock from his lips. He wipes the spit from his mouth as he looks up at him with a half-incredulous look scrawled across his face. Harry smiles down at him sheepishly in self-deprecation at the admittedly ridiculous dialogue. He brushes his thumb along Eggsy’s cheek as if in apology, leans down to press a kiss to Eggsy’s lips.

They part, and Harry laces his fingers through the hair at the back of Eggsy’s head, and guides him back down. Eggsy smirks, then puts his mouth to better use.

Harry soon starts to feel the pleasure sparking a little too intently along his cock, and he pulls Eggsy away to catch his breath. “I believe we had a deal?” he asks as Eggsy looks up at him from where he’s still hovering distractingly close to Harry’s cock.

“ _Fuck_ me,” Eggsy pants. He scrambles up to stand in front of Harry, and bats away the hands that immediately reach for his shirt again. “No, you get on the bed. On your front.”

Harry’s eyes flick up to his, lips quirked and then does as told, settles on his front on the bed as he listens to Eggsy undress behind him and climb up, knee walking to sit on Harry’s thighs right below his arse. Harry pulls a pillow closer to grasp in his arms as he feels Eggsy lean in and place a kiss to Harry’s back, runs a fingertip down his spine just to see Harry shiver.

“That’s lovely.”

Harry tilts his head to the side as Eggsy presses a kiss to his cheek, then his lips.

Eggsy sits back up on Harry’s thighs and the crinkling sound of the condom wrapper fills the silence of the room. Harry pushes up higher on his elbows to look back at Eggsy, watches as he slides the condom down his gorgeously thick cock. The pop of the cap on the bottle of lube startles Harry from his cock stare down and his eyes trip up to meet Eggsy’s gaze, already staring intently at Harry.

Eggsy slicks up his cock, but inexplicably blurts, “Shit, hang on,” and scrambles off of Harry, the bed, and then into the ensuite bathroom. Harry listens, absolutely puzzled as he hears water running, then simply stares as Eggsy bolts back into the room.

“Sorry.” He climbs back onto the bed and shimmies his way up on top of Harry again. “But hands are gross.”

Harry laughs, delighted at the strange thoughtfulness in the gesture, and settles his head comfortably back onto the pillow wrapped up in his arms. He loses himself for a while in the combined onslaught of kisses pressed to his back as Eggsy works his lubed up fingers inside his arse, stretching, gently fucking him. He hums deep in his chest as Eggsy’s fingers press along his prostate, the jolt of pleasure crackling along his nerves, his arse clenching tight.

“Yeah?” Eggsy asks. He pulls his fingers free and nudges his cock closer, parts Harry’s arse to rub the length of it straight across Harry’s hole in a delicious sweep back and forth.

“You insufferable tease,” Harry grunts and then moans as Eggsy pushes the head of his cock inside with a laugh tinged with his own desperation. Harry shuts his eyes and simply basks in the feeling of the glide of Eggsy’s cock as he pushes inside, full and a little overwhelmed for the first time in ages. He feels his body jerk as Eggsy’s cock glances against his prostate, his shoulders clench as Eggsy pushes in tiny little increments so Harry gets the full force of his cock right there as deep as it goes, little sounds breaking loose from Harry’s lips on each nudge of his hips.

Eggsy shift on top of him, the palms of his hands settling on his back for leverage as he pulls his cock free and then back in, once, twice, three times before he picks up the pace and really starts to fuck him. Harry can feel Eggsy’s knees digging into the duvet alongside his thighs, the bed bouncing. “Christ,” Harry grits, feeling a little overwhelmed at the non-stop pace of it. Eggsy leans down on top of him, places a kiss along the edge of Harry’s sweaty hairline. His pace speeds up more, the sound of slapping skin loud in the room as Harry is all but fucked into the bed. Harry can feel the dampness of Eggsy’s panting breath on his skin as he loses himself in the rhythm. “Eggsy,” Harry pants.

“Fuck, yes.” Eggsy moans, pulls out, pushes back inside.

Harry moans at the sensation of his cockhead pulling free and then back in so suddenly. “Eggsy, stop for a moment.” He feels the way Eggsy takes a second to respond to the verbal command as his hips keep pistoning a few more times, the way his body then clenches up as if panicked immediately upon understanding.

“Fuck.” Eggsy pulls out a shade too quickly for Harry’s pleasure. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He leans up on to his elbows and looks back at Eggsy with a reassuring smile. “Let me turn over.” He awkwardly shuffles over onto his back as Eggsy shifts out of the way, then settles back onto the bed. “Come here,” he rumbles, pulling Eggsy back between his legs and in for a soothing kiss. He runs his hands down Eggsy’s back, sinks his fingers into the thick of his arse, getting a nice cop in. As he lifts his knees up around Eggsy’s waist, he pulls him closer, reaches between the two of them and guides his cock to push back inside. “Just like that.”

He stares up at Eggsy as he leans back a bit to look down at where his cock is sinking into Harry’s arse, eyes transfixed. “Now touch me,” Harry says, grins at Eggsy as his eyes flick up to meet his own. Eggsy reaches for Harry’s cock, but stop at the touch of Harry’s hand. “No, touch me where you are inside me.” His eyes sink shut as Eggsy’s fingers immediately explore the rim of his hole.

“Fuck, you’re sensitive.”

“Yes,” Harry breathes. “Now move, but go slow. Tease me with it.”

Eggsy’s fingers disappear from his sensitive skin as he resettles, the weight of his arms pressed into the bed near Harry’s shoulders as he slowly starts to move his hips. He moans as he pulls free completely, pushes back inside as far as he can get, repeats it again and again as Harry can feel his gaze staring down at him, reading his reactions.

“Change up your rhythm,” Harry slides the palm of his hand up Eggsy’s forearm, along his elbow, to his shoulder, slides his grip to the back of Eggsy’s head as Eggsy starts to fuck himself deeper, a little faster.

“Like this?”

“Yes.” Harry opens his eyes, smiles as he sees the sweat in Eggsy’s hair, the strain of his muscles as he holds back, does as Harry asks. “Yes, Eggsy.”

Eggsy moans, shifts to get his elbows underneath Harry’s knees so he can bend forward to kiss Harry. He fucks Harry like that, leaning in close, sometimes slowing down to kiss his lips, his neck, lick the sweat that drips from Harry’s hairline.

After ages, Harry smiles against another kiss, “Come on, Eggsy.” He frees his legs from Eggsy’s hold, locks his ankles behind Eggsy’s back as he spurs him on with filthy words of encouragement. “I dreamt of this.” He grips into Eggsy’s shoulder with the tips of his fingers. “Your gorgeous body, the shameless filth in those pictures you sent me.”

“By accident!” Eggsy laughs, then moans when Harry clenches down around him.

“Yes, by happy accident.” He kisses Eggsy, the both of them hardly more than panting against each other as Eggsy’s pace speeds up, closer and closer to coming. “And lucky me.”

“Fuck, Harry,” he groans, desperate. His eyes squeeze shut, eyebrows clenching down along his forehead as he comes, his hips jerking erratically, lost to his orgasm. As the waves of pleasure subside, he starts to thrust his hips again, riding through the over stimulation as he reaches down and wraps his hand around Harry’s cock, twisting right at the head, somehow sure that he knows exactly what Harry needs, how he likes it.

“You do know,” Harry realizes.

“What?”

“ _Christ_ , Eggsy.” He moans as Eggsy twists his hand just right, swipes his thumb right along the slit. “You watched the video I sent you,” he smiles as Eggsy moans, nods his head. “You saw exactly what I liked.” Eggsy moans helplessly again, the pace of his hand unwavering as he watches Harry beneath him. He comes barely a minute later with a groan deep in his chest at the sinfully delightful combination of Eggsy fucking his cock right against his prostate, his hand moving along Harry’s cock just so. As his orgasm ebbs, he rubs his hands soothingly up and down Eggsy’s arms, “You want to pull out now?”

“Yes, please.” Eggsy grins sheepishly as he gently pulls his over-sensitive cock free, grunting in relief. He sprawls on the bed alongside Harry unceremoniously, twists his head to the side with a satiated smile.

Harry smiles back. “Well, if you can manage the condom and cleaning off your hand, bring back something for me to clean off with, and I’ll clear off the duvet so we’re comfortable.”

“Yeah, alright.” Harry simply watches as Eggsy near literally rolls right off the bed with a laugh. Eggsy pulls the condom off his softening cock as he walks to the bathroom and tosses it in the trash as he enters the doorway. He washes his hands as Harry stands, picks up the forgotten bottle of lube and shoves it into the drawer of his bedside table, pulls the sweaty duvet free from the bed, and folds down the sheet. He climbs in and waits for Eggsy to return with the cloth to clean the come from his skin.

After tossing it in the laundry basket as directed by Harry, Eggsy sinks down onto the bed on the other side, settling on his back with his arm propped up behind his head. Harry turns to the bedside table, flicks the switch on the lamp, and the room falls into darkness.

“I want that thing in me next.”

Harry feels Eggsy shift over onto his side, settle his leg between Harry’s under the sheet, and nose his way along the side of Harry’s face until he finds his lips in the dark, and presses in with a playful kiss. “Tomorrow morning,” he says, the smile bright as daylight in his voice.

Harry can’t help but laugh, reaches up and accidentally knocks his hand a little too hard into the side of Eggsy’s head. He rubs his hand there in a quick soothing sweep, then glides his fingertips down to Eggsy’s jaw to stop his retreat for one more kiss. “We’ll see.”

Eggsy settles back down on the bed beside him. “No way, for sure. You are definitely fucking me in the morning.” He cuddles in as Harry slinks his arm around him into a more comfortable position.

* * *

Harry wakes the next morning with the sun slashed across the bed and right into his eyes from the curtain he’d forgotten to close the night before. He looks over to Eggsy, still sleeping soundly and mercifully free from the blinding penetration of the sun.

Harry lets his gaze wander freely in the early morning quiet. He smiles as he looks at the very top of Eggsy’s head, his hair in disarray from the sex the night before and presumably from normal bed head. His eyes linger on the softness of his lashes against his skin, his lips that Harry briefly humors leaning into for a kiss before deciding to simply stare like a lecherous old pervert for a bit longer. He licks his own dry lips as his eyes wander from the bit of hair scattered across Eggsy’s chest, to his dusky nipples begging to be licked and sucked on until they’re swollen, down the line of hair on Eggsy’s deliciously firm stomach, all the way to his cock. Harry takes his own cock in hand, not moving, just holding comfortably as he stares at Eggsy’s cock, already hard in his sleep, nestled in a neatly trimmed bed of curls. Harry sighs as he decides, “Fuck it,” and starts to move his hand in a slow pace up and down his cock, staring as openly as he desires.

At a bit of lazy movement from Eggsy, Harry flicks his eyes up to see Eggsy’s own sleepy gaze pinned to Harry’s cock, where his hand keeps moving, even after discovery.

“Hello, and good morning,” Eggsy grins, clearly pleased as punch at the style of his wake-up call.

Harry jumps right on board, shameless in the early morning delight. “I believe a request was made last night.”

Eggsy laughs. “Oh, hell yeah.” Harry leans in to kiss Eggsy, but stops as Eggsy recoils. “Mate, my morning breath is so bad even I can taste it.”

Harry smiles fondly, leans in close as Eggsy’s eyes flit back and forth between his own. He releases his cock and brings the palm of his hand up to Eggsy’s cheek, leans in to give Eggsy a sweet little kiss, lips closed and dry, no boundaries crossed. He pulls back with another little smile, then places teasing kisses in a line down Eggsy’s body until he reaches Eggsy’s cock, even harder now he’s awake. Harry simply buries his nose right there, breathing in deep.

“Fuck,” Eggsy laughs, blushing in embarrassment or because he’s so turned on, either of which work for Harry. He moans quietly and stares down at Harry as he kisses his way down the length of Eggsy’s cock, presses the thick of his tongue to the underside and licks back up, sucks a kiss right over the slit. Harry grins as Eggsy flops his back right to the bed, arms splayed to his side like he’s completely overwhelmed already. He hovers up over Eggsy until his eyes crack open and stare, then Harry places nearly the full weight of his body down on top of Eggsy’s, rolls his hips in a wave that presses their bodies together, pressure full and intense as his cock slides alongside Eggsy’s.

Eggsy parts his legs to make more room for Harry between his thighs, his breath already panting, abs clenching in such a pretty way when Harry looks down between their bodies at the way they move together.

“Harry.” Eggsy sinks his fingers into Harry’s disheveled hair, uses his grip to pull Harry close, but merely stops to stare up into his eyes. Harry leans in, grunts at the increased sharpness of Eggsy’s fingers in his hair as his finger pull, and sucks and nibbles his way along Eggsy’s jaw and neck. “Harry, fuck me.”

Harry thrusts his hips harder against Eggsy’s, “Fuck.” Then he laughs and plonks his head down onto Eggsy’s shoulder in exasperation. “Fuck,” he repeats, but in a decidedly less enthusiastic tone. “I might’ve let the need for condoms slip my mind, so unless you brought more than one with you, I’m afraid we won’t be able to do much more than this.”

There’s a moment of silence as Eggsy absorbs that information, followed by a groan of dismay. “I fuckin’ knew I should’ve brought the whole strip!” He laughs, then drags his nails down Harry’s back playfully. “I knew it! But I thought that would look too desperate, so I just ripped off the one.”

Harry thrusts his hips against Eggsy’s own, as if proving a point. “No such thing.” He pushes himself up to rest his weight on his hand, hovering above Eggsy as he leans over to rustle around in the bedside table, pulls out the bottle of lube, slicks up his cock first and then Eggsy’s. Eggsy moans, punched out and already sounding a little desperate, to Harry’s delight. “Too much?” He smirks when Eggsy simply rolls his eyes.

Eggsy wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders as he leans his weight back down on top of him, the thrusting of their hips together slicker, tighter, pleasure flitting across Eggsy’s features as Harry watches him pant wordlessly. Harry sits back momentarily, repositions Eggsy’s legs a bit higher and wider so as to improve the angle and Harry grunts as their bodies reconnect once more.

They thrust against each other, skin slick with sweat, Eggsy’s grip on Harry’s shoulders slipping a bit until his fingers wrap over the curve of his shoulder for leverage. “Harry,” his fingers clench on Harry’s skin over and over. “Fuck, gonna come.”

Harry thrusts his hips right at the angle that seems to elicit the best sensation for Eggsy, and watches as he tips over the edge, coming all over himself. Harry keeps watching until he’s finished, then sits back and wraps his fingers around his cock to finish himself off. “Next time,” he pants, then trails off as the words are forgotten.

“Tell me.” Eggsy runs his fingertips down Harry’s chest.

Harry nods helplessly, twists his hand around the head of his cock. “Next time I want you to ride me. Put that beautiful body to work.” He runs his free hand up the outside of Eggsy’s thigh, fingers sinking in as he finally, finally reaches his own climax.

“Jesus, Harry.” Eggsy reaches up and pulls Harry down on top of him, kisses his cheek as Harry breathes hard into his shoulder. When Harry’s breath starts to even out, Eggsy runs his fingers through his sweaty, tangled hair. “How’s about breakfast in bed?”

Harry bites his teeth into his shoulder a bit. “If by breakfast you mean some toast and coffee or tea, then I guess that could be arranged.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Harry places a kiss where he left tiny little indents then leverages himself to a sitting position alongside Eggsy’s body. He stands up with a stretch of his aching limbs and heads into the bathroom to clean off, put on his robe, and retrieve a wet cloth for Eggsy as well. Eggsy grabs his hand as he turns to head for the bedroom door, and Harry turns to look back, marvels at the sight of the morning light now casting a beautiful glow on his skin, gleaming off his mess of sex hair.

Eggsy tugs Harry closer, pulls himself up to his knees on the bed so he can reach Harry’s lips with his own for a sweet kiss. “I’m glad I texted the wrong number.”

Harry smiles, grips his fingers a couple times in acknowledgement. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realized when editing this that Harry mentions Eggsy watching a video that Harry had sent him, which didn’t actually happen in Hurry Up and Wait because I had edited that scene out, but forgot when it came to writing this follow-up. That’s why you re-read your previous works! But I liked that part in this story, so just pretend it happened off-screen.
> 
> Whether Eggsy finds out about Kingsman (or when) will be left up to your imaginations. Apologies for Americanisms. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading!


End file.
